Children of the Marauders (Book One)
by KMW10151998
Summary: Harry Potter and Sean Lupin lives with their aunt, Petunia Dursley. James Black lives with his mother. Zack Pettigrew lives with his mother and step-father. Soon, all of the boys will go to Hogwarts and start their journey. And they will have their journey together until the end
1. Prologue

**Author Note: This story is on my Wattpad account.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Sean Sirius Lupin, James "Jim" Remus Black, Zack Peter Pettigrew, Candace "Candy" Peterson, Maddi Smith (nee Pettigrew, nee Joy), and Gary Smith**

 **Little Whining, Surrey, England**

A house on Privet Drive, lives the Dursley family. Vernon Dursley is the man of the house and likes it to stay that way. He lives with his wife, Petunia Dursley, and their "Wonderful" son, Dudley Dursley. The love where they live. They don't want anything to mess up where they live. But there are two things that they hate about their home. Their nephews, Harry James Potter and Sean Sirius Lupin. The reason is because the boys are wizards (but the boys don't know this because their aunt and uncle didn't tell them this). Petunia had to take the boys because her sisters (Lily Potter {nee Evans} and Hayley Lupin {nee Evans}) are dead. Sean's father couldn't raise Sean because of a "rare disease" (that Petunia doesn't of). He doesn't visit his son because he didn't want to tell the truth on why he couldn't raise him. Soon, Harry and Sean will find out that truth (about them being wizards) when they turn eleven.

 **Manchester, England**

In a apartment, lives a mother and her son. The mother's name is Candace "Candy" Peterson. Her son's name is James "Jim" Remus Black. They have a secret that their friends in this town doesn't know. They want it to stay like that. They hate to lie to their friends but they have to lie about this. Jim never met his father because he is in prison. He knows a lot about him because Candy told him about his father and that Jim is named after his "uncle" Prongs (aka James Potter). Jim couldn't wait to go to the school that his mother, father, and uncles went to. He will be eleven soon and he will be going. He is excited.

 **London, England**

In a apartment, lives the Smith family. Gary Smith is the man of his family and he doesn't like that at all. So, he lets his wife, Maddi Smith (nee Pettigrew, nee Joy) create the rules in the home. He has a stepson name Zack Peter Pettigrew. He doesn't think of him as a stepson, he thinks of him as a son. Zack thinks of Gary as his father. He doesn't care about his real father (Peter Pettigrew) because he left his mother when he found out that Maddi was pregnant. Zack loves his mother and father (Gary Smith). Gary knows what Zack and Maddi are and knows that Zack will be going to the school that Maddi and Peter went to when he turns eleven. Zack is excited to go to the that Maddi told him about and make more friends there.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Sean, Jim, Zack, Candy, Maddi, and Gary.**

 **Harry James Potter and Sean Sirius Lupin was born July 31st**

 **James "Jim" Remus Black was born June 30th**

 **Zack Peter Pettigrew was born August 14th**

 **10151998**

Harry James Potter and Sean Sirius Lupin were sleeping in the cubboard under the stairs. Harry's feet were by Sean's head and Sean's feet were by Harry's head. They are cousins but they think of each other as brothers because they are the only family care about. Harry's parents died with Sean's mum. Sean's dad left him with their aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Sean is angry with his dad for leaving him with Petunia. He thought that his father loved him but he was wrong. He doesn't care anymore because he has Harry with him. They are there for each other.

Harry has jet-black messy hair with bright green eyes. Sean has light brown with bright green eyes. Their mums were identical twins. That's why Harry's and Sean's eyes look the same. And they were born the same day. So, they pretend to be twins. But they are not twins because they know that they have different parents. Petunia told them this when she heard them talking to each other if they were twins. She told them that they are cousins.

Anyway, they woke up when they heard their aunt banging on the cupboard door, telling them to get up and make breakfast. They groan quietly. They got up and stepped out of the cupboard. Harry got out of the cupboard with Sean following him out.

They walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. They never understood why they both have to make breakfast, lunch, and supper.

There were gifts on the table for their cousin, Dudley Dursley. They feel jealous towards Dudley because he has his parents and get gifts and love. They want what Dudley has but they know that's never going to happen.

Dudley was trying to get count his gifts but he couldn't and his mother helped him. He started to whine when he got less than last year. But Petunia told him that he can get more gifts at the zoo. That's where they are going for Dudley's birthday this year. Sean and Harry doesn't get anything for their birthday. They wish that they get something but there will be nothing for them on their birthday.

Sean and Harry looked at each other annoyed with their cousin. They rolled their eyes and went back to cooking. Vernon and Petunia didn't see them them roll their eyes.

 **10151998**

James "Jim" Remus Black was laying in his bed, reading a comic. His mother, Candace "Candy" Peterson, was making breakfast.

"JAMES REMUS! I TOLD YOU TO COME TO THE KITCHEN!" Jim heard his mother angrily.

Jim groaned annoyed. He got off his bed and threw his comic on his bed and walked out of hiss bedroom and walked into kitchen.

"Yes, mum," Jim said annoyed.

Candy looked at her son and said angrily, "I want you to stop acting out. When I tell you to do something, you do. Why don't you listen to me, James?"

Jim sighed and sat down at the table and looked at the breakfast.

"I am not acting out, mum. You don't know what you are talking about," Jim said, eating his breakfast.

Candy sighed sadly and sat down. She started to eat her food.

"So, Jim, are you excited? Your eleventh birthday is coming up and you will get a letter from Hogwarts," Candy said.

Jim looked up at his mother with a smile on his face and said excited, "I cannot wait for the letter, mum! I want to be in the same house as dad!"

Candy stopped eating and looked at her son and asked, "Really? I was a Ravenclaw. I am still a Ravenclaw because that's what I am. I thought maybe you wanted to be a Ravenclaw."

Jim shook his head and said, "Dad, Uncle Prongs, Uncle Moony, Aunt Hayley and Aunt Lily was in Gryffindor and I want to be in Gryffindor like dad."

Candy smiled and said, "Your dad was happy to be in Gryffindor, unlike the rest of his biological family. I cannot tell you about them because your father didn't really talked about them. If you ever met your father, don't ask about his biological family."

Jim looked sad and asked sadly, "Where is dad, mum?"

Candy just kept quiet because she didn't want to answer the question.

 **10151998**

Zack Peter Pettigrew was sitting on the couch in his home with his father (actually stepfather, Gary Smith) watching TV while his mother (Maddi Smith) was making breakfast.

Gary has been in Zack's life since Zack was four-years-old. Zack started to call him dad when he was five-years-old. Gary doesn't mind. At first, Maddi didn't want Zack to call Gary 'dad' but Gary said it was fine.

"So, Zack, are you excited to go to Hogwarts like your mother did?" Gary asked.

Gary is a muggle and Maddi is a witch. Zack is a wizard.

Zack looked at Gary and said, "I don't know. I am a little excited. I don't know if I can make friends at Hogwarts. Maybe I can be a Hufflepuff like mum."

"Well. Don't think about it too hard, Zack, because a hat picks the house for you," Maddi said walking into the room with Gary's and Zack's food.

Zack blushed and said, "Okay, mum."

"You will do fine, Zack, at Hogwarts. I just know that," Maddi said with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N - Before the story starts (if you read author notes), I was thinking of a name that Harry, Sean, Jim, and Zack should call their selves. I want your opinion on what they should call themselves. I have some ideas.**

 **Here they are:**

 **\- The Rolling Thunders  
\- The White Wolves  
\- The Silver Wolves  
\- The Phantoms  
\- The Thunderbirds  
\- The Silver Lions  
Or  
\- Any requests that you have**

 **I just need to come up with nicknames for the boys. I have ideas for the nicknames for the boys. I want your opinion on the nicknames. You also can request nicknames for the boys if you have better nicknames than I do.**

 **For Harry Potter:  
\- Buck  
\- Bambi  
\- Snowy  
Or  
\- Any requests that you have**

 **For Sean Lupin:  
\- Omega  
\- Beta  
\- Adolphus  
Or  
\- Any requests that you have**

 **For Jim Black:  
\- Thunder  
\- Chase  
Or  
\- Any requests that you have**

 **For Zack Pettigrew:  
\- Whiskers (someone said this from Wattpad)  
Or  
\- Any requests that you have**

 **Now, onward with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own Sean, Jim, Zack, and their parents (not Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or Peter Pettigrew).**

 **10151998**

 _ **June 30th**_

James "Jim" Remus Black was laying on the floor in the living room of his home while his mother, Candy Peterson, was looking at a gardening book in the living room. That's when an owl came through the window. They looked up and Jim smiled. The owl flew over to Jim and land on his shoulder.

Jim grabbed the letter from the owl's leg. He opened the letter and read it.

 **(I am not writing out the letter. Everyone that is a fan of Harry Potter knows what it says.)**

Jim looked up at his mother with a smile on his face.

"I got accept to Hogwarts, mum!"

Candy smiled at her son and said, "Then let's go to Diagon Alley and get what you need for your first year of Hogwarts."

 _ **July 31st**_

Harry James Potter and Sean Sirius Lupin were laying on the ground in a home on a rock out of nowhere. Harry was drawing a cake in the dirt while Sean was watching him. They only have each other for their birthday. Even though they are cousins, they still call each other brothers. Anyone that meets Harry and Sean thinks that they are fraternal twins because you can tell that you have the same eye color. They got their eyes from their mothers - Lily Potter (nee Evans) and Hayley Lupin (nee Evans). Their parents were shocked that Sean and Harry were born on the same day.

They looked at Dudley's watch and it blink: **12:00**

They looked at each other.

"Happy birthday, Sean."

"Harry birthday, Harry."

They were going to blow the "candles" but there was a bang at the door. Harry and Sean stood up quickly and stared at the door with their eyes wide. Dudley sat up fast when he heard the bang in his sleep. Petunia and Vernon came down the stairs.

Harry was standing in front of Sean.

Harry is the protective one. He gets angry when Sean gets bullied by their cousin. Harry makes sure that Sean gets's away from Dudley group. Harry helps Sean when he gets hurts and always makes him happy when Sean is sad.

Anyway, someone came into the home when the door fell to the ground. The person was a giant looking-dude. He looked at Harry and Sean with a smile on his face. Dudley was behind his parents. The dude sat down on the couch and the couch went to the ground.

"'Arry and Sean. You were just tiny babies last time I saw you two," the guy told them.

Sean had his hands on Harry's back while Harry and he were staring at the giant.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid. You can just call me 'Hagrid,'" he replied handing the boys letters.

Harry grabbed both of them and gave Sean his letter.

 **(Again. I am not putting the words from the letter in.)**

The boys were asking questions about the whole wizard thing. Vernon was yelling at Hagrid about the wizard thing and saying that the boys ain't allowed to go. Hagrid fed the two boys meat and told them not to tell on him when he put a pigtail on Dudley. Vernon took his family upstairs while the Potter heir and Lupin heir stayed downstairs with Hagrid. He told the boys to sleep because they were leaving in the morning to get their things for Hogwarts.

 _ **August 14th**_

Today is Zack Pettigrew's birthday. He is eleven and he got a letter last year about Hogwarts. He already got his things for the first year of Hogwarts. His mother helped him get ready for Hogwarts. They went to Diagon Alley in June and since then, he's been reading his textbooks for each class that he will be taking this year. He just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and make friends. Gary and Maddi are so proud of their son. Maddie knew that Zack will do great at Hogwarts and will make friends.


End file.
